Daniel Shaw Vs Jersey Shore
by jaytoyz
Summary: A Shnuff Fic for all of the Shaters out there. Sometimes it's not the method of death so much as it is the torture beforehand. Shaw...Jersey Shore...need I say more. My apologies to any Jersey Shore fans who view the show as life affirming documantary.


A/N: Please don't ask...I just couldn't help it...what?...I know, you almost feel sorry for Shaw and understand his choice...well, sure I killed him...but I made him suffer first...Yes, I'm a Shater...and trying to live with it...guilt?...no, not the guilt...dression, brought on by the realization that some day, I'll run out of ways to kill him...luckily, that day should be pretty far in the future...ah, feeling better again...ah, a sunday ramble...and it leaves me ,befuddlement free...how about you?

Quistie64, lotswife, grey alchemist, dontfreakout...get back to work! I need to smile!...and the rest of you as well...if I didn't mention your name it's simply because My attention span is really short and...what was I saying again? JT

No beta, no Chuck related ownership and, last but least(surprising)...no profit from this alleged writing.

Daniel Shaw Vs. Jersey Shore

Special Agent Daniel Shaw had never been so depressed in his entire life. He had been sure that he'd hit his personal low point when the love of his life, his wife Eve, had been murdered. He now knew that he'd been mistaken. His wife's death had left him at the brink of emotional ruin where he'd languished for months, unsure if he even wished to continue living. After months of intense therapy, he'd been able to move beyond his depression…to return to the only thing that offered him any sort of reason to continue existing, the CIA.

He'd thrown himself into his work, using the hunt for his wife's killer as a reason to go on living. His discovery that the Ring had been involved in his wife's death led him to obsess over finding out everything he could about the rogue organization.

His ruthless hunt for any information about the Ring brought him to the attention of those people higher up the food chain, both in his own government and, unknown to him, in the Ring.

The government was glad to have such a selfless crusader, determined to ferret out and eliminate the Ring…except for one highly placed individual who had been on the Ring's payroll for years. A light night phone call received by this individual started a chain reaction that would have devastating effects that would be felt by both Daniel Shaw…and the rest of the citizens of the United States, although a citizens IQ would help determine just how bad the effects would be.

Within twenty-four hours of the phone call, the highly placed individual had made phone calls of his own. Offering an 'original' idea to an acquaintance of his who worked in programming for MTV, Joe Biden set in motion a plan that was so evil, many thought it made the destruction of the world-wide eco-system appear like a harmless practical joke in comparison.

Two years later, after countless hours of research, Special Agent Daniel Shaw held in his hand recorded proof of the ultimate evil that Joe Biden had helped shape and unleash on an unsuspecting world. After sliding the DVD in the player in his home entertainment system, Daniel Shaw sat down and reached for the remote. After less than thirty minutes, he'd reached his new personal low. He thought that his wife's murder had left him in a 'bad' place but the god-awful contents of the disc that he had started watching convinced him that his previous level of depression had been like walking through a very shallow puddle. He realized that he was now swimming in a lake of depression and self loathing…and worse than that was the realization that he wasn't alone…anyone who watched the contents of this disc and the others that went with it, provided that they weren't simple minded idiots, would feel just as horrible about themselves. They would also feel even worse about the state of the human race.

Special Agent Daniel Shaw gave up. He put down the remote and picked up his agency issued side arm. Racking the slide, he loaded the gun and put it to his temple…and pulled the trigger.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The young woman who lived next door to Daniel Shaw entered his apartment slowly. She'd gone to investigate after hearing the gun shot. She found the still warm body slumped back in the easy-chair. She looked towards the tv and was soon sucked in by the images that were still being displayed. Within fifteen minutes, the young woman pried the gun from Daniel Shaw's dead fingers and shot herself.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Twenty- seven minutes later, a rookie cop, responding to his first 'shots fired' call, found the two bodies and watched the images that still played on the tv screen. He would only fire his service revolver once…his partner would find it in his hand and , after seeing the images on the tv, be tempted to use it himself…deciding, instead, to use his own just moments later.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-

General Diane Beckman addressed her team in person. She had flown the red eye into LAX after word of the incidents at Daniel Shaw's apartment. After going over the report and viewing photos taken at the apartment, it was Chuck Bartowski who spotted the actual 'trigger' that had resulted in the deaths of sixty-four people. The body-count could have been much higher but the sixty-fourth victim had accidentally knocked over the aquarium which in turn knocked out the power to the room, silenceing the horrid images that had been playing over and over on the television thanks to Daniel Shaw's accidental touch of the repeat button on the remote for the DVD player.

"There…right there, General" Chuck said as he pointed to object in the lower right hand corner of one of the crime scene photos while going over the list of items found in the apartment..

"What is it, Bartowski…what am I looking at?"

"The DVD Boxset…'The Best of Jersey Shore'…oh god, General…how he must have suffered…"


End file.
